It was worth it
by Matt-On-Matt
Summary: Shitty normal life stuff makes Elena's day miserable. What could possibly make it better. One shot. Rating might change if I am persuaded to expand the story ;


I woke up late. Yay for me; a lot to do in one day and yet so limited by the hours that a day contains. There was a thought I had when I woke up that said it would be better if I just stayed in bed. I ignored it, it was only my inner procrastinator. My parents had just died and I had been moping for longer than necessary. They wouldn't have wanted me to be so miserable. Tomorrow was the first day of the school year. I had summer assignments to finish and a shift of work to go to. I left my bed and got dressed. I washed my face and then applied makeup. I started packing my things, deciding to get some work done at the library. As I unplugged my computer charger from the wall, there was a spark of electricity and I was zapped.

I had seen my wall plug spark before but I had hereto never been zapped. It was a strange feeling but it wasn't too painful. I got to the library and started to write my first paper of three. It was fine, I could write a five page, B level paper in two hours. I was on my second paper when I realized I hadn't saved either yet. Just as I was about to click save, a pop-up came on to the screen stating that the files were corrupt and the program had to shut down. SHIT! The program closed and I went into panic mode. I stepped away from the computer and just breathed. It would be fine. Computers save files automatically every ten minutes. It would be fine…only it wasn't. The program wouldn't reopen. I restarted my computer. Praying and hoping that somewhere my papers were saved. My computer came on and I reopened the program, it opened this time. Thank God. The only bad part, the files hadn't been saved…at all. Nothing remained. I looked at the clock to see if I could start my papers again and get some work done before work started.

Work had started ten minutes ago…and it was on the other side of town. I scrambled to pack all my stuff quickly and then ran to my car and started driving like a maniac. I got there but the only parking was three blocks away. I parked and ran to work. Thankfully no one had noticed. I started to sweep floors, as that was my job for the next two hours in between lunch and dinner. I then noticed that I hadn't eaten all day. Running as fast as I had without having eaten all day really messed with me and soon I was nauseous and feeling dizzy. I needed the money though, so I worked through it. I worked fast and soon I had swept the entire Grill. I went to my boss and told him I was done. He was pleased and said that even though I had finished half an hour early he would pay me the full two hours. As I walked out of the Grill the change in temperature hit me and I steadied myself on the railing outside before the world went black.

I woke up sometime later and was welcomed back into the world by a pair of beautiful clear blue eyes. They looked so concerned and I wanted to quickly console whoever they were attached to but I couldn't locate my mouth, I couldn't even look away from the eyes to find out if they were attached to a man or a woman. Soon I started to function just as soon as I heard his voice.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't catch you before you hit the ground. I was across the street."

My words returned to me.

"How long was I out for?"

"About half an hour. I don't know who you are so I didn't know where to take you. I put you in my car and drove you to my house."

I took in my surroundings. I was on a very comfy bed that was on a mahogany four poster bed frame. I looked around the room and saw that the walls were also made of the same wood.

"Do you live in mystic falls?"

"Sort of. I live in the old Boarding House."

"You're Zach's nephew?"

"Damon. And you are?"

"Oh. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Gilbert."

"Likewise."

His answering smile reassured me that getting up this morning was worth all the crap that had ensued.

**a/n: this is actually what happened to me. Except the papers were midterms and I didn't have a Damon to make my day better but writing this made me happier. Your reviews would make my day**_** much**_** better. Please review.**


End file.
